<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ANBU Black ops by Cetone1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884846">ANBU Black ops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cetone1999/pseuds/Cetone1999'>Cetone1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cetone1999/pseuds/Cetone1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uchiha massacre screws everyone .<br/>Shisui become a guilt , grief-stricken , killing machine for the village while taking care of Sasuke and Izumi who are traumatized time bomb mess . Sasuke and her join the ANBU to perfection their killing skills , Neji try to help Shisui the best he can by taking Sasuke in his Anbu squad , and Naruto tries to support everyone while dealing with his owns problems and duties as a futur ANBU . Kakashi doesn't know how to fix this mess , Sarutobi is as useless as ever , Danzo is still scheming and Itachi live as a heartbroken dangerous criminal . And Haruka Hyuuga has to deal with two abusives older brothers .<br/>Yes ... just another day in the paradise that is Konoha .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So , in this story , Neji is the same age as Itachi , which mean 13 at the beggining .<br/>Shisui ... my poor guy is having a massive BSoD .<br/>Neji is in the ANBU and Naruto and Sasuke will join , each one for their own reason .<br/>Naruto is close with Uchiha , particularly with Shisui and Sasuke . Of course he find himself in the middle of their mess .<br/>Haruka Hyuuga is my OC . She's from the Branch side of the Hyuuga clan . As if it wasn't enought , she's more or less hated by her brother Kenji and Sankar ( at the beginning of the story )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui Uchiha : " I'm not afraid of dying . I already have a foot in the grave . I'm afraid of surviving . Of losing , whatever scraps I still have and love . I did ,once . I killed almost everything I loved . Look at me now . I don't want to live this nightmare ever again . And you , fuckers , are a threat to the ones I hold dear . I failed them once . I won't do it again . No , I don't care dying or killing people - especially ... mindless trashs like you _ if it's mean protecting peace and the ones I love . I failed because of your ... Maniatic , mass-murdering master last time , but don't worry , I will send him burn in hell with you soon enought .</p><p>Izumi Uchiha :" Love is a powerful emotion so is hate . As long as you don't late them consume you it's all right . But for me it's too late . Actually , I think love and hate are two face of the same coin .Â  You can't hate someone that you haven't love with a burning passion and you can't hate that someone without still loving him even a little . And that's what just break my heart and mess me up even more ."</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha : " I lost everyone once because I was weak . I'm done being weak . I don't want to lose anyone precious to me anymore . And I have to kill that man . And for this , I need to be more powerful . And what way more successful to become powerful than enter The ANBU ? "</p><p>Naruto Uzumaki :" Why would other nations attack ?  Why can't everyone just live in peace ? Why would people hate or be scared by their fellow citizen ? This is stupid ! When I will grow up , I will be so strong that I won't let anyone hurt this village or my friends  , I will stop the wars between the nations , I will bring peace to the ninja world like Shisui-nii and Itachi-nii want . I will do it all ! "</p><p>Neji Hyuuga :" I know that it's not my buisness , but remember this : Even people we thought were saints took dark secrets in their tombs . Villains are hardly born overnight . So don't blame Shisui-senpai and Itachi for doing the same . "</p><p>Haruka Hyuuga : " What I think is this : All families damage their children . Even if they don't want to , it's inevitable .  Some crack , a few shatter in piece childhood . A few do it by willingly break the sacred bond of  love in the  bloodline like mine did  , the majority do it accidentally and violently , like your clan when they died . And it's this that damaged YOU , right ? Not the fact that they had been murdered by your best friend , but the fact that you won't be able to feel their pride or support or love for you , anymore ."</p><p>Itachi Uchiha : " Love is a dangerous thing for an Uchiha . It doesn't leave room for anything else . <br/>I always look at it like a kunai . Like a kunai , love stabs you profondly and can kill you with one strike . But it can also protect you . I think that , if it wasn't for the love I held for my brother , my cousin , my girlfriend , my village ... I would have killed myself long ago . In a way , it doesn't matter that they hate me , since I still hold on MY love for THEM . And no matter what they think no one can hate me more than how I already hate myself . I'm not blind or illusioned . I know that I'm a criminal . I have made an atrocious deed and all what is happening to me is just the backleash . I'm a kinslayer , I bathed on my own flesh and blood , it doesn't matter if it's for a noble goal or not , the result is still the same . This is why I don't mind dying as a despised monster ." </p><p>Kakashi Hatake : " You have to cut it out , right now ! What good will you tears and depression do ?! It won't bring your clan back to life ! Do you think this is how they would want to see their elite ? As aÂ  druking , depressed mess ?! You're NOT alone in this Shisui , you have two cousins who need your support ! Running away from your problems and destroy yourself won't resolve anything !Â  Even when you think you've lost it all there is always MORE to lose , is that what you want ?! Get a hold on yourself already ! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The genius and the orphan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Shisui Uchiha meet the number one troublemaker of Konoha , he take an instant liking to him .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konoha :<br/>A young teenager was walking in the street deep in thoughts . He wasn't older than 15 . He was handsome with jet black , short , curly hair ;big ebony eyes with well definited eyelashes . He wore a dark hight-collar shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back , grey trouser and ninja shoes . His name was Shisui . Shisui of the Uchiha clan , was a very gifted ninja , a genius of the famous Uchiha clan and master of genjutsu even by his clan standars .<br/>Shisui graduated from the ninja academy at 6 , unlocked his Mangekyo sharingan at 7 , made jonin at 11 and joined the ANBU at 13 . <br/>To a lot of people , Shisui was a laid back , cheeky , kind hearted teen . Thought , they weren't really wrong , Shisui hid a lot behind this . He joked and smiled to hide his worry , his kindness hided a distressed heart who wanted to be selfish , to scream it's anger at both his clan and his village for what they were asking of him .<br/>The Uchiha clan was fed up with the village discrimination since the Nine tail accident and planned a coup d' état . And Shisui was stuck between two crossfire . <br/>How could he do this ? How could he choose ? Shisui loved BOTH his family and Konoha .<br/>His family , his clan . God . Shisui had been orphaned at a very young age . It was the clan that took care of him until he was old enought to do it alone . They were the community that raised him , praised him and loved him . " Because we are family " they said . Shisui owed them all he was and everything he had . How could he backstab them , when they completly trust him ? He was an Uchiha and so had been his parents and grandparents . One of the reasons that his clansmen were so fond of him - apart of being a genius that made them proud - was because he looked like his famous grandfather Kagami Uchiha . And most of his friends were Uchiha . Itachi and little Sasuke were . And Sato-kun was . And Izumi-chan was .</p><p>Itachi was his best friend . They were both the genius and pride of their clan , they were both pacifists and they both share the same love for their village . They had met when they were 5 and 8 . And as time went on , the more time Shisui spent time with Itachi and Sasuke , the more visits he gave them at their home , he finally view the two brothers as surrogate siblings . Then there was their parents . Sweet , kind , motherly Mikoto-sama who gifted him his tanto when he was made chuunin at 9 , who used to make him stay for dinner , who patched his and Itachi's bruises after a spar , humming a soft tune under her breath . Their father , the head of the clan , Fugaku-sama . As all his clansmen and villagers of Konoha , Shisui held Fugaku in hight-esteem . The leader of the Uchiha clan was an S class ranked Jonin , feared by the other nations . He was brave , loyal and level headed . Most of people saw him as strict and cold , but Shisui knew he was kind in his own way . </p><p>Then , there was Sato . Sato Uchiha had been his friend even before he met Itachi . He was actually , a year older than Shisui so he was 16 years old . They met at the academy and thought he wasn't a genius like Shisui and Itachi , Sato had been skilled enought to be genin at 11 , chunnin at 12 and he had been promoted Jonin at 15 and was now a police officer . Like him , Sato didn't want the coup d'état to happen . Sato's parents were civilian of the clan and his younger sister ,Misaki  , was 10 years old and hadn't graduated from the academy yet . He didn't want them to be victims of the civil war that the coup d'état would start . </p><p>And finally , there was Izumi . Izumi was actually half Uchiha . Her mother , Hazuki-san , was part of the clan but not her father . Therefor Izumi wasn't officially part of the clan , thought she joined it after her father's death during the Nine-tails rampage . That didn't stop her from being talented enought to graduted from the academy at eleven and awake her sharingan at the age of 5 . Shisui met her because she was a friend of Itachi . And when he did , he quickly understood why - thought he would never admit it loudly - Itachi fell in love with her : she was extremly sweet , kindhearted and selfless girl . Like both boys , she was very loyal to their village . </p><p>Yes Shisui loved his clan . And was loyal to them . But so was he toward Konoha . Konoha , his peaceful village , his home . It wasn't the streets or the landscape that Shisui loved about Konoha . No , it was the moral belief of peace and comradry that he cherished . The feeling of security of being part of this village . The sense of duty of protection he felt toward the thousand civilians of the village as a shinobi . And the coup d' état of the Uchiha was threatening all of that . <br/>" I'm sure we can find a solution at this mess . I'm sure ." He thought . <br/>He snapped out when he heard a big comotion of furious screams , and a race of footstep . From what he could hear , shisui understood : " It's the fucking brat again ! Catch him !" <br/>And the teen let out an amused chuckle . He knew very well who the "brat " was , and he always had a good laught when hearing what pranks he pulled of . The kid had quiet the imagination . Said kid appeared in the small , dark street where Shisui was . He had spiky golden hair and big blue eyes , three whiskers on each cheek and a mischievious grin . <br/>A grin that diseappered at seeing Shisui cutting him the the road . And the angry crowd was near .</p><p>- Hey . Hide behind thouse . I'll cover you up . Ordered Shisui , pointing barrels behind him . <br/>The little boy eyes widened , but he did as asked . A few seconds later , the villagers appeared .<br/>- Hey , you ! Have you seen the demon brat ?! Asked one of them .<br/>- Of course , gentlemen . He ran straight past me . Answered Shisui , hiding his anger at the nickname of " demon brat ." <br/>- And you let him go ?! Shot an incredulous woman .<br/>- He hadn't done anything to me . It's not my buisness . Retorded the Uchiha teen , shrugging . <br/>The villagers ignored him and ran past him . Once they diseappered , Shisui turned his head toward the barrels .<br/>- You can get out , now . They're gone . He said . <br/>The little boy obeyed .</p><p>- T-thank you ... sir . He said , shyly . <br/>- Yuk ! Don't call me sir , I'm only 15 ! My name is Shisui . Shisui Uchiha . Smiled Shisui .<br/>- You're an Uchiha ! I guess it's make sense . You look like the teme with the weird duck haircut . Pointed out the boy .<br/>Shisui raised an eyebrow , reconizing Sasuke in the description and laughed :<br/>- You mean , Sasuke ?!<br/>- You know him ?! Asked the blond kid .<br/>- Of course I do . We're cousins . Smirked Shisui .<br/>It was technically true , even if the most correct word would have been " relatives " . The blond boy eyes widened .<br/>- Oh ... Oh ! Sorry ! I didn't mean to ... He stammered . <br/>- Don't worry , I won't tell him ! It will be our little secret ! Laughed Shisui , winking one of his black eyes at him .<br/>The young boy smiles shyly and said :<br/>- I'm Na...<br/>- Naruto Uzumaki . Yes . I know . Answered Shisui .<br/>- Uh ?! How do you know ?! Blinked Naruto .<br/>- You're well known around the village , kid ! I love it when you pull your pranks !<br/>- Rea- Really ?! Asked Naruto , his blue eyes wide .<br/>- Of course ! My favorite one must be when you tagged the police headquarter : you're one of the few people who can get under my clansmen's skin ! Chuckled Shisui .</p><p>He remember it as if it was yesterday . He hadn't been able to cancel his uncontrolable giggles . His clansmen pissed off faces have been priceless .Naruto grinned happy and proud . And Shisui knew that the kid was happy to have attention , affection from someone - outside of the Third hokage . Shisui felt his heart clentch . Poor boy , it wasn't his fault if he was the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails . It was just as absurd as they blaming his clan for it . Shisui clenched his fists . In a way , his clan anger wasn't unjustified . <br/>- You know what , Naruto-kun ? Let's be friends . How does it sound to you ? He smiled .<br/>The blond boy gasped in shock . <br/>- I-I can ? He asked .<br/>- Yeah ,sure ! So , what do you say ? Friends ? Repited Shisui , extending his fist toward Naruto .<br/>A happy smile grazed Naruto's face and his blue eyes shone . <br/>- Friends , Shisui-nii ! He exclaimed , busting his fist against the older boy's .<br/>Shisui raised an eyebrow . " Shisui-nii ." Woah ... that escaled quickly .</p><p>- You're a good kid Naruto-kun . He said , ruffling the blond hair , making the young boy giggle . I have to get back to my home now , but I will see you soon okay ? <br/>- Okay , Shisui-nii ! <br/>With a last smile , Shisui continued his road , leaving Naruto behind .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Escape game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later :<br/>Shisui sighed when he entered the locker room of the ANBU , tired . His eyes widened when he saw that the locker room wasn't empty . Sitting on one of the bunchs ,a 13 years old teen seemed to wait for him . He had long brown hair , tied in a ponytail , a graceful face and the signature white eyes of the Hyuuga clan . </p><p>- Neji ... Shisui Whispered . <br/>- Hi , Shisui-senpai . Answered back the teen . <br/>Neji Hyuuga was a genius of the Hyuuga clan , coming from the side branch . He was the same age as Itachi and had joined the ANBU since only a few weeks . If one could pass his cold demeanor and hate of the main branch of his clan - whitch Shisui could understand knowing what place the sidebranch holded in the Hyuuga clan - Neji was actually a good kid . </p><p>- Itachi's not here ? It's been sometime since the three of us had a chat . Asked Neji .<br/>- It's his day off , and we're ... buzy . Answered Shisui , nervious . Why did the white , cold eyes of the young Hyuuga set him on edge ? They weren't different from usual . <br/>- Your clan keep you busy , right ? Figures . I understand what you two are getting throught . Big time . Said Neji , his jaw clenched .<br/>Shisui tensed . Why did he brought out the Uchiha clan ? Neji got up and came close .<br/>- What is that supposed to mean ? What are you up to , Neji ? Shisui bited back .<br/>His comrade was a little to curious for his taste . <br/>- What is the UCHIHA CLAN up to , Shisui . Retorted Neji , calmly . </p><p>The heart of Shisui stoped beating . The all World seemed to stop spinning . The young genius was frozen in shock and horror , going utterly still . Neji knew ... He fucking knew . How could he knew about the coup ?! How ?! The only ones who knew were Shisui and Itachi , the hokage and the elders !<br/>-It's okay , Shisui . I won't tell anyone . Neji reassured .<br/>- How the hell do you you know that ?! Exclaimed Shisui . <br/>- Keep it down ! Hissed Neji . You and Itachi weren't really quiet last time . You're lucky no one else but me was roamering around back then .<br/>It has been two days ago . Without knowing why , Shisui and Itachi had argued in this very locker room about the coup d'état . It had been empty just like today . Exept they had been careless . They had forgotten their surroundings and now Neji knows . <br/>- Shisui-senpai ... </p><p>Numbly , Shisui blinked to focus on Neji , whose voice had been surprisingly soft .<br/>- Shisui-senpai ... I won't interfere in ... whatever is happening . But , If there's anything I can do to help ... Tell me . <br/>- Thanks Neji . <br/>The young Hyuuga nodded , before leaving the room . Shisui approached his locker , dressed up in his ANBU gear and armor before dropping on the bench .<br/>- Great ... what the bloody hell do I do now ? </p><p>The next day :</p><p>Shisui and Itachi were sparing in the training ground of the forest . The oldest teen grinned in satisfaction when he kicked his friend away from him . <br/>Itachi hissed in frustration .<br/>" What did you think ? You won't beat me easely . " Shisui thought .<br/>He had decided to not tell Itachi about Neji .The young Hyuuga had promised to keep his mouth shut and Shisui trusted him . There was no need of stressing Itachi even more than what he was already . Shisui loved spending time with Itachi and their friends . For a moment , he forget about the coup d'état , about the missions . For a moment , he could escape his problems and duties . <br/>- Just give up , already ! Chuckled Shisui . Why don't we do some shuriken training ?<br/>- Fine by me . Itachi agreed with a small smile .</p><p>The two Uchiha prodigies took out their tools and turned toward the targets . <br/>- Go on , you're first . Said Shisui to his friend .<br/>Itachi nodded , quickly evaluated the targets before throwing his shurikens . They all hit dead in the center , except for one . <br/>Suddently , a voice rose up :<br/>- You're amazing , nii-san !<br/>Itachi and Shisui gasped and turned around to see Sasuke running happily toward them , a big smile on his face . Itachi smiled kindly before poking his younger brother in the forehead . The little boy made an "ouch" face , making Shisui chuckle . Sasuke clearly hadn't noticed him yet .</p><p>- What are you doing here , Sasuke ? Asked Itachi .<br/>- I was bored at home , so I came to see you . Aren't you glad to see me , nii-san ? Answered Sasuke with his trademark pout . <br/>-Of course I am . Assured Itachi .</p><p>It was then that Sasuke finally saw their cousin . <br/>- Yo , kiddo ! How are you doing ? Shisui saluted him with a friendly smile . <br/>- Shisui-san ! Exclamed Sasuke running toward him , returning a cheerful smile of his own . <br/>Shisui ruffled his hair and tensed slightly when he felt a chackra around them . Someone was watching them . However , he knew that chackra signature . He smirked , mischievious . This was going to be interesting . </p><p>- Your brother is good , kiddo . But I'm definitly better ! He bragged .<br/>His smile widened when he saw Sasuke frown , knowing very well what was going to happen . Speak one bad word about Itachi was the best way to have Sasuke all work up and he just love mess with him .<br/>- Never ! Nii-san is the best ! Huffed Sasuke turning to his brother . Come on nii-san , tell him ! <br/>Shisui laughed at Itachi's embarassed face while Sasuke fumed him with his glare . Shisui raised his tools and like Itachi , throwed them at maximum speed . However , unlike his cousin , he lauched them in a way that they clash against each other making every single one of them hit the centers of the targets . <br/>- So ? Who's the best ? Bragged Shisui playfully . Oh , and Naruto-kun ? You can come out !</p><p>Indeed , it was the little Uzumaki signature that he had reconized earlier . He heard Sasuke gasp , while Itachi raised an eyebrow , when the blond haired boy joined them , his big blue eyes shinning with stars .<br/>- Waouh , Shisui-nii , you're so cool ! He exclaimed . Why is Teme here ? Who's the other boy ?<br/>- That's my line , Dobe ! Shisui is MY cousin ! And the other boy is my nii-san , Itachi ! Retorted Sasuke .<br/>- Shisui-nii and I are friends ! Explained Naruto . <br/>- We sure are , Naruto-kun . Naruto-kun , this my best friend , Itachi Uchiha . Shisui presented .</p><p>- Hello , Naruto-kun . Said Itachi , smiling kindly . <br/>- Hi Itachi-nii , nice to meet you ! <br/>Itachi blinked ,surprised by the familiarity of the young boy . Naruto just smiled warmingly . Itachi couldn't believe at how much the little boy looked like both his parents .<br/>- You're cool too , but Shisui-nii is stronger ! <br/>- Not at all , nii-san is stronger ! Scoffed Sasuke .<br/>- Shisui-nii is stronger ! <br/>- Nii-san is stronger !</p><p>The two boys continued to argue , head against head , glaring at each other , sparks chirping between them . Shisui laughed frankly while Itachi chuckled . <br/>" This is what I want to protect ." Thought Shisui . And when his eyes met his friend's , he understood that he had the same thing on his mind . <br/>The sun was slowly falling . Shisui blinked . It was the end of afternoon already ?<br/>- Well , sorry , but Sasuke and I have to get home . Do you come with us Shisui ? Said Itachi .<br/>The older teen shook his head :<br/>- No , I'm gonna stay with Naruto-kun for a while . I will see you later .</p><p>Itachi nodded , solemn . Because they would truly see each other later . They had planned to snike out in the woods with Sato at night , to talk about the coup d'Etat .<br/>- Let's go Sasuke . Goodbye Naruto-kun . Said Itachi turning around .<br/>- Okay , nii-san ! Bye Naruto , see you later Shisui-san ! Sasuke smiled as he waved at them . <br/>- See you , kiddo .<br/>- Bye Sasuke , Itachi-nii ! Answered Naruto .</p><p>Later , with Itachi and Sasuke :<br/>- Oh , look nii-san ! It's Izumi-nee ! Izumi-nee ! Exclaimed Sasuke .<br/>Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when hearing this . Indeed , at the doors of the Uchiha district , was the girl he loved . Izumi was a pretty 13 years old teen with kind black eyes , long dark brown hair and a sland frame . No who seeher would think she's an expert in taijutsu . The girl turned to them and smile warmly , Itachi returned it . She ran to them .</p><p>- Hi , Itachi ! Hello Sasuke-kun . She greeted kindly . <br/>-Hi , Izumi . Were you waiting for us ? Asked Itachi .<br/>- Hum ... Actually ... I was waiting for YOU and Shisui-kun . I ran into Sato-kun earlier and we ... Talked about you know what . Izumi said , whispering the five last words in his ear . <br/>... Damn it . Itachi turned toward Sasuke who pouted , jealous at the closeness of the two teenagers . <br/>- Get home , Sasuke . He ordered .<br/>- But , nii-san ! Complained the little boy .<br/>- Please , Sasuke . Kaa-san is going to be worried . Tell her I will be home for dinner , I won't be long . Insisted itachi .<br/>The little boy obeyed , clearly upset .<br/>Once he leaved , Itachi leaned against one of the door and looked at Izumi .</p><p>- So , you talked about the coup d'Etat . What about exactly ?<br/>- About the next clan meeting . You know about , don't you .<br/>- Izumi , I'm the clan leader's son , off course I know about it . Retorted the teen boy .</p><p>A silence . <br/>- You're gonna miss it again ... Right ? Asked Izumi .<br/>Silence and Itachi averted her gaze .</p><p>- You can't keep at it , Itachi-kun . She sighed . The police force are on edge and already suspicious of you . And the tensions with the village are growing ... You and the boys escape games aren't doing things better . <br/>- I know . Admitted Itachi . He put a gentle hand on her cheek and smile softly . Hey ... It's going to be fine . I'm going to fix all this mess .</p><p>Izumi just looked at him , whi gentle sad , anxious black eyes . And then , she suddently hugged him . Itachi froze in surprise . <br/>- I-Izumi ... <br/>- I'm scared Itachi ... Something terrible is going to happen , I feel it . So , let me stay like that for a moment ... please . She whispered , clearly holding back sobs .<br/>Very slowly , Itachi returned the hug .</p><p>In the middle of the night , uchiha clan district :</p><p>Three shadows snicked out of their respective home before reuniting in the central place of the district . There were Shisui and Itachi . And the third shadow was a slightly older teen with typical Uchiha traits : he was hadsome , had deep black eyes , short messy jet-black hair and pale skin . Sato Uchiha .<br/>- Hi Sato . Greeted Shisui and Itachi .<br/>- Hi , guys . Shall we go ? Said Sato . <br/>Shisui nodded :<br/>- Where have we to go to escape the cameras , Itachi ? <br/>- Follow me . Answered the youngest boy . </p><p>The three friends ran across the streets , avoiding the angles view of the recording cameras of the ANBU and made they way into the woods . For a while , they escaped they problems , just chilling and whispering around the campfire Shisui made . But then ...</p><p>- So , let's get down to business . Said Sato . <br/>- The situation's not good at all . Sighed Shisui .<br/>- I talked to Izumi a few hours ago . The clan won't back down . The negociations can't go well if they continue to be blinded by their stupid pride ... Itachi hissed .<br/>- Itachi ! Shisui cutted him off , shocked .</p><p> </p><p>He understood his best friend frustration , but he wasn't going to let him spit on their family . Sato tensed ans shot an icy side-glare at Itachi .<br/>- So is that what Konoha highter-up have convinced you of ? That the clan is just a petty brat throwing a tantrum over bruised pride ?! He asked coldly . <br/>- Sato , don't ... Begged Shisui , seeing how this was going to end . They didn't have time for this ! <br/>- Well , new flash for you : It's not . What is happening is called backlash ! The clan would'nt have started this coup d'Ã©tat if Konoha hadn't screwed us over in the first place ! Are you blind ?! Don't you see the looks the villagers give us since the blasted Nine-tails attack ?! I'm a police officer and the villagers spent their time gossiping at us , all because konoha's highter up convinced them that we had a part in the attack ! Sato spat . <br/>Weren't you bullied at the academy because you were an Uchiha ?! </p><p>Itachi averted his gaze . Ouch . 1 point for Sato . This one turned to Shisui :<br/>- Don't the ANBU gossip about you and Itachi because your the ONLY uchiha to have EVER been accepted in their rank ?! <br/>Shisui flinched . 2 points for Sato . Shisui didn't blame him for lashing out at Itachi comment . He was painfully aware that the Uchiha clan anger and claims were rightfull . <br/>The eldest teen turned toward their friend again . </p><p>- That's what I thought . So don't you DARE say that the clan is totally wrong . Sneered Sato .<br/>- Don't think that I don't care about the clan position in the Village Sato ! Because I do ! But , a coup d' Etat isn't ... Hissed Itachi . </p><p>This was too much for Sato , he jumped on his feet . Itachi imitated him and Shisui followed suit , his eyes wide . <br/>- Shut up with this , Itachi ! Just shut up already ! Are you implying that I want it to happen ?! Isn't the fact that I'm here tonight scheming with you , proof enought that I clearly don't want for that coup d'Ã©tat to see the day ?! You're not the only one with an Innocent sibling Itachi ! I do have one too ! I am the one with CIVILIANS parents ! Sato lashed out . <br/>- Cut it off , BOTH of you ! What the hell do you two think you're doing ?! Fucking fighting won't resolve anything ! We're just waisting time ! Screamed Shisui , finally interfeering .</p><p>His two friends looked at him , before calming down and sit again . <br/>- Now that we all have cooled down , I get both of your points . But sorry Itachi , Sato's right : If we want for the uchiha clan to change , Konoha has to change as well . Shisui explained .<br/>- But with the growing tensions between the villagers and the police force , it's clear it won't happen . We're back to square one . There's too much greedy shadows at work behind all of this . Sighed Itachi . <br/>- Agreed . Your father doesn't want blood to be shed Itachi , but he can't ignore the clan whishes especially not with his three fucking advisors who are whispering in his ear all day at the police station . Said Sato . </p><p>Shisui winced . Poor Fugaku-sama . He knew that the chains of commanding the clan and the police force weighed painfully on him . And for the 3 advisors in questions ( Yashiro , Inabi and Tekka Uchiha ) , Shisui always disliked them especially when they didn't hide their ressentment of Itachi and asked him to spy on him . </p><p>- Konoha's stuck-up and cowards elders , and those three fuckers are going to ruin us all . The six of those brainwashers , mark my words . Hissed coldly Sato .<br/>And Shisui's heart missed a beat . <br/>- What did you just said ? He gasped .<br/>- Huh ? Asked Sato . <br/>Itachi blinked in confusion . Shisui'heart beated faster as something pop up in his mind like a real eye opener . Brainwash ... mangekyo sharingan ... His kotoamtsukami .</p><p>He gasped again . How could he not think about it before ? !<br/>- Shisui , hey ! What is it ?! Exclaimed Sato as Itachi and him looked at him in worry .<br/>- Sato ... Our clan is wrong . YOU are the fucking genius of this family ! Smiled Shisui . <br/>His friends looked at him as if he had gone crazy . His smile just widen .<br/>- I have a plan guys , so listen up ...</p><p>Next time , in screwed plan :</p><p>Neji : You're crazy ... What if it doesn't work ?<br/>Shisui : It's gonna work , no one can resist my genjutsu .</p><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi : Shisui ... you're gonna betray your clan by doing that . Are you sure you want to live with this on your conscience .<br/>Shisui Uchiha : I prefer for them to be betrayed rather than see them all dead , hokage-sama .</p><p>Danzo : This is ridiculous . This pathetic plan will just delay the coup d'Etat . Empty words won't save Konoha . We will get rid of Shisui Uchiha first ,  than it will be the turn of his blasted clan . <br/>Neji ; This isn't good . I have to warn Itachi ! </p><p>Itachi : What is it , Neji ?<br/>Neji : Itachi , we have to find Shisui-senpai . Right now . Or Danzo will screw his plan .<br/>Itachi : What ?! What plan ?<br/>Neji : Don't play game with me . THAT plan ! You know very well what I mean .<br/>Itachi : How ...<br/>Neji : Not now Itachi ! I will explain everything later , you have to trust me !</p><p>Sato : Where have you two bastards been ?! <br/>Itachi : Sorry Sato ... The meeting ...<br/>Sato : To HELL with the meeting ! To HELL with both of you ! The meeting finished 2 hours ago . We had a fucking plan and you screwed it , all alone !<br/>Izumi : What plan ? What are guys talking about ?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. screwed plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shisui expose his plan to Konoha's council . Bad move . <br/>Good thing he has friends that watch his back .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 days later :</p><p>Naruto ran happily throught the Uchiha clan campound . Shisui-nii has invited him for a training session  , on the condition that he found him .  Where could he be ?<br/>The blond's thoughts were interupted when he bumped against another kid . <br/>- Ayy ! They both complained when they fell on the ground .<br/>- Can't watch where you go , you i ... Started the Uchiha kid but his black eyes widened .  Naruto ?! He exclaimed .</p><p>The little blond rubbed his head , fired up :<br/>- YOU watch where you go ! You thing the street is your or something  , dattebayo ?!<br/>He stopped when he reconized the Uchiha in front of him . <br/>- Sasuke ?! he said , getting up .</p><p>Sasuke regained composure and put his hands in his pockets . <br/>- What are you doing here ? He asked .<br/>- Ah , I'm gonna join Shisui-nii for training , dattebayo ! Smiled Naruto .<br/>Then he pouted .<br/>- But Shisui-nii said I could train only if I could find him . <br/>- Uh ?! You too ?! Nii-san said the same thing . I was actually going to join him . Sasuke blinked . I bet they're together with Shisui-san . <br/>- Cool ! Let's go together , then ! Err ... do you have an idea on where they could be ? Said Naruto .</p><p>- Think and use your head for once , Dobe . They're obviously in the forest training ground . Scoffed Sasuke with a small smirk .<br/>It was definitly obvious and only an idiot like Naruto wouldn't think about it .<br/>- Stop teasing me , Teme ! Let's see who's faster between you and me . The last to find them is a loser ! Exclaimed Naruto .<br/>- We both know who'll be , dobe ! Retorted Sasuke , already running toward the forest . </p><p>Naruto just grinned , having a surprise for the young Uchiha . Shisui-nii had teached him a little trick : Naruto focused his chackra before shunshin away .</p><p>Forest training ground :<br/>Shisui sighed before taking a sip of his water bottle , watching Itachi doing the same . <br/>- Are you sure about the plan , Shisui ? Asked Itachi .<br/>- We've talked about it already . The three of us have think of all the possibilities , and this one is the best if we want to save BOTH the clan and the village . Sighed the older teen .</p><p>Itachi looked at him , with a hint of worry in the eyes . <br/>- I don't know , Shisui ... I just have a bad feeling about this . He admitted .<br/>His friend frowned .<br/>- You sound like Sato . Don't you guys trust me or what ?! He pouted .<br/>He felt slightly upset by his two friends anxious demeanor . Just who did they think he was ? An ordinary civilian ? A genin who barely graduated ? Or just an idiot ?<br/>He was Shisui fucking Uchiha , the fucking Teleporter of Konoha ! The genius and pride of the Uchiha clan ! The master of sharingan and genjutsu ! No one could resist his mangekyou and kotoamatsukami ! <br/>- It's not this . Assured Itachi . But  you know how the elders , ESPECIALLY Danzo ,  feel about us . <br/>- You're too paranoid . Insisted Shisui lightly .</p><p> But they interrupted themself when someone appeared from a shunshin . The two teenager blinked at the sight of the blond kid .<br/>- Naruto-kun ? Asked Itachi , surprised . <br/>- Hey , Itachi-nii , Shisui-nii ! Greeted Naruto with a radiant smile .<br/>Just when Shisui opened his mouth , another voice raised :<br/>- Nii-san ! Shisui-san ! <br/>Sasuke joined them , running . <br/>- Too slow , Sasuke ! Taunted Naruto cheekly , looking at his friend . </p><p>Sasuke pouted before protesting :<br/>- I saw you , you just arrived too ! And beside , you shunshinned , that's cheating ! <br/>And he gave his older cousin a pointed look . Shisui laughed :<br/>- Don't be jealous , kiddo ! I can teach it to you whenever you want . <br/>Sasuke smiled happily . <br/>- What are you kids doing here ? Itachi interfeered with a kind smile . <br/>- For training ... dattebayo . Did you forget ? Answered Naruto with a raised eyebrow . </p><p>Itachi and shisui blinked before looking at each other . With all the issues , the promise they made to the two little boys went completly to shit . <br/>- You DID forget , right ? Sighed Sasuke .<br/>- Sorry Sasuke . Said Itachi poking his brother in the forehead . <br/>- What do you two want to train on ? Asked Shisui . </p><p>The next day :<br/> It was time . Shisui thought as he walk throught the building where the hokage's office was . Today was the day he was going to expose his plan to the elders . He get out of his thoughts when he bump into someone . <br/>- Ouch ! Hey watch out ! He protested even knowing that it was HIM who wasn't aware of his surrounding .<br/>- Senpai ? Asked  Neji's familiar voice . </p><p>Shisui blinked at the young Hyuga sight . <br/>- Oh , hello Neji . How ya doing ? He smirked . <br/>- Fine . Answered Neji with an almost invisible smile , his pearl eyes cold .<br/> He must have come back from a mission , because Shisui hadn't seen him for a few days and he was in his full ANBU gear . <br/>- You seem nervous , senpai . Remarked Neji . </p><p>Shisui sighed . Why did this kid have to be so perseptive . <br/>- What is it ?  How things are going with ... you know what . Neji insisted .<br/>- Not very well . But , I finally have a plan to get us all out of this mess . I was actually , going to explain the plan to Sandaime-sama and the elders . Shisui admitted , knowing that Neji was refeering to the Uchiha coup . </p><p>A flash of surprise crossed the young Hyuuga prodigy's face for a second .<br/>- Really ? he asked .<br/>- Yeah . Affirmed the Uchiha . <br/>He hesited . He didn't want to involve Neji into this more than he already was ... he wasn't supposed to be involved at all in the first place . It was clan buisness . Mangekyou sharingan was clan buisness . His kinsmen would skin him alive if they ever knew that he was about to talk about it to the government . </p><p>- Just spit it out . I've already told you , I'm not gonna interfeer . Neji sighed .<br/>- That's not the problem . Shisui retorted . I will tell you but the plan I have request ... clan's secret . You have to promise on your LIFE that you will keep your mouth shut about it .<br/>I'm not supposed to babble about it ,  especially to outsiders of the clan . <br/>- Do I look like a loose tongue to you ? Just say it . I promise  on my life that no one will no about your clan's secret . <br/>Shisui nodded before activate his mangekyou sharingan .<br/>- What's this ? I've never seen a sharingan like this before . Neji blinked .<br/>- It's called the Mangekyou sharingan .It's the ultimate form of the basic sharingan . But a very few people can unlock it . It give it's possesor incredible visual prowess , especially in genjutsu ... and  a unique ability that's proper to each user . Whispered Shisui , feeling ashamed .</p><p>Ashamed on divulguing secrets of the Uchiha clan . He would never have done it if the situation hadn't require it . It just show how desesperate he was . Neji was shocked  , thought he didn't show it . He never thought that the sharingan could be that powerful . But ...<br/>- What does it have to do with your plan .<br/>- I'm coming down to this . My ability with the Mangekyou sharingan is called Kotoamatsukami . It's a genjutsu so strong and subtible that it allow me to control the mind of anyone  I want . The victim doesn't even notice she's manipulated . There's a clan meeting this afternoon ... I'm gonna use Kotoamatsukami on the elite of the clan to make them give up the coup . Shisui continued . </p><p>He couldn't look Neji in the eyes anymore . He was so ashamed that he wanted the ground to open and shallow him whole . It's only when his friend didn't respond that he finally made eye contact again . Neji's white eyes were wide in shock . He blinked a couple of time .<br/>- You're gonna use your sharingan to brainwash your family ? Is that what you're telling me ?! Summered Neji in disbelief . <br/>Shisui didn't even bother to answer . If this what it takes to save both his family and Konoha , then he will .<br/> Neji regained composure and shook his head :</p><p>- You're crazy ... What if it doesn't work ?<br/>- It is going to work . No one can resist my Genjutsu . Affirmed Shisui .<br/>A silence .<br/>- For your sake . I hope so . Answered Neji . </p><p>Those last words marteled Shisui's mind as he and Itachi listened quitly to the elders argue about the situation , while kneeling on one knee , after Itachi's report on the Uchiha clan .  <br/>- We won't let the Uchiha usurp our political power ! Said Koharu Utatane the sole female of the elders .<br/>Shisui tightened one of his fist . Power , power and power . Sato was right : The council didn't give a damn about the village , they were just afraid to lose their influance and privileges ... Fucking power-angry  , abusives  motherfuckers . <br/>- If the clan won't let go of their rebellion we will have to take action by force ! She continued . <br/>- I agree . Even the innocents civilians and children will have to be punished . Added Danzo , impassible .<br/>Shisui' s heart skipped a beat , while Itachi's head jolted up . Were they REALLY talking about wiping out their family ?! In FRONT of them ?!</p><p>- Let's not take Harsh decisions too hastly ! Retorted the Sandaime . But his voice wasn't very convincing .<br/>Shisui felt like he's been slapped in the face . <br/>- Sometime , it is our duty to make difficult decisions . Don't you think so , Hiruzen ? Pushed Danzo . <br/>The young Uchiha had enought .</p><p>- Please , wait ! He interfeered , voice firm . <br/>The elders turn to him as Itachi did . <br/>- If I may . I have a plan that I would like to try . Itachi and I wanted to talk to you today to expose this plan to you , Sandaime-sama , elders-sama . Shisui continued , his voice still firm but more respectfull , even thought he wasn't in mood of being respectuous after what he just heard . <br/>- What plan , Shisui-kun ? Asked Sandaime-sam , interested .<br/>But Danzo's eye widened in frustration . He wasn't going to let this 15years old Uchiha vermin to interfeer in his plan . <br/>- We don't have time for this , Hiruzen ! Danzo protested .<br/>- Tell us , Shisui . Ordered the Sandaime , ignoring Danzo . </p><p>The teenager took a breath and explained everything as he did with Neji . A silence established itself in the room .<br/>- Shisui ... You're going to betray your clan by doing that ... Are you sure you want to live with that on your conscience ?  Said The Sandaime after a moment .<br/>- I better see them betrayed but alive rather than seeing them all dead , Hokage-sama . Retorted the teenager .<br/>- Shisui ... Whispered Itachi . <br/>- Very well then . Your plan is valided .  Dismissed . Sighed Sandaime . <br/>- Thank you , hokage-sama . Breathed Shisui . <br/>He and Itachi exchanged a victorious glance .  And they exited the room , missing the frustrated face of Danzo .<br/>" Damn it ! " He thought . But he hadn't said his last word . The Uchiha and their sharingan couldn't be trusted , they had to be ERRADICATED . </p><p>Later : In the ANBU building :<br/>Danzo and his two most trusted guards Fu and Torune were walking throught the dark corridors .<br/>- This is ridiculous ! This pathetic plan will just delay the coup d'Etat . Empty words won't save Konoha . We will get rid of Shisui Uchiiha first , than it will be the turn of his blasted clan . He said .<br/>" And all the sharingan , especially Shisui Uchiha's , will be mine . It would be a waste to lose such precious power ." He thought .<br/>What Danzo didn't knew was that a young ANBU had spyied on him the moment he saw them . And he heard it all . </p><p>- This is not good ... I have to warn Itachi . Whispered Neji .<br/>He turned on his heels an rush acroos the corridors toward the the locker room where he last the young Uchiha genius , praying that he hadn't already left for his mission . <br/>Luckily , Neji found him again just when he was outside the door . <br/>- Itachi ! Called Neji . <br/>His friend turn to himand blinked when Neji stopped running right in front of him . </p><p>-What is it , Neji ? He asked , worried .<br/>- Itachi , We have to find Shisui-senpai . Right now . Or Danzo will screw his plan . Neji explained , out of breath . <br/>- What ?! What plan ? Itachi faked . <br/>-   Don't play game with me . THAT plan ! You know very well what I mean ! Snarled Neji .  They didn't have time for games .<br/>- How ... Started Itachi stunned .<br/>- Not now , Itachi ! I'll explain everything later , you have to trust me ! Neji half-begged .<br/>Itachi stayed silent a few seconds , still processing everything . Then he sighed : <br/>- Fine . Let's go . </p><p>On Shisui's side :</p><p>The young man had no regret about what he was going to do . Not a single one . Those were his thoughts as he made his way toward his family campound to attend the meeting . <br/>While should he regret anything ? Thanks to his kotoamatsukami , the clan and the village would be safe . Everyone would be safe . And that was all what mattered . Just when he was half-way from his destination ... he heared the hissing of weapons  thrown at him .<br/>" What the ..." He thought before shunshin away . <br/>When he rematerialized himself , he blocked two of his agressors with his Tanto before kicking them away . He studied them . ANBU ... but not regular ones . They didn't wore the same gear . Shisui's eyes narrowed as he reconized them .<br/>" ROOT ... That's mean ..."</p><p>- Very fast . Shisui the Teleporter . Complimented a grim voice that Shisui reconized immediatly .<br/>- Danzo ! He hissed . <br/>The crippled bastard emerged from the cover of the forest .<br/>- What does this mean ?! Why are you getting in my way ?! Demanded the teen .<br/>- Kotoamatsukami ... a genjutsu capable of bringing the world on it's knees . How ironic that an Uchiha don't know how to make good use of his own dojutsu . Said Danzo .</p><p>Shisui stared blankly at him . What was that bastard babbling ? Was he even sane ? <br/>- Don't worry , I'll make good use of your eyes . Continued Danzo .<br/>Shisui's eyes narrowed dangerously .<br/>-So that's what you're planning ?  And you think ... That I'm just gonna stand by and let you ? <br/>- Take him down . Ordered Danzo to his puppets , before diseappearing .</p><p> </p><p>The ANBU lauched at Shisui . The young man drew out his Tanto again , letting his icy black eyes turn into the red of sharingan . He didn't like killing and always avoided it if he could , whitch as an ANBU was nearly impossible . But for those fuckers ... he will make an exeption : no mercy . Using his legendary speed , he desoriented one of them before slicing his throat open . When the other try to do the same with him , Shisui took support on his blade and made a back somersault , taking care to break the neck of his opponent with a kick. He launded gracefully on the ground and just as he took a minute to take his breath , others fucking ROOT ANBU emerged from the trees ... Damn it . <br/>Shisui would have to do it all in . He concentred his chackra on his sharingans that morphed into their pinwheel mangekyou pattern . Making signs , he thought : " Susano O !" . <br/>The giant chackra humanoid avatar protected him just when when explosive kunais where going to hit him .</p><p>- What the heck is that thing ?! Asked one of the ANBU .<br/>- Continue ! ordered The squad captain . </p><p>In vain . Nothing could break the ultimate defense that was the Susano O . However , mangekyou sharingan was extremly draining . Shisui flinched as he breathed in and out . And of course , his Susano O started to disintegrate itself . <br/>- Shisui ! Called a familiar voice behind , coming from the other side of the forest . <br/>Then he felt Itachi's chackra readying itself for a fire jutsu . With the few chackra he had left , the young man teleported to let pass a giant dragon-like fire that incinerated the remaining ANBU . </p><p>- Shisui-senpai ! Are you all right ? Hissed Neji while Itachi kneeled near them . <br/>The three of them had escaped deep in the forest once they had eliminated the ANBU . Shisui was leaning against a tree , still trying to regain forces . <br/>- Y-yeah ... I think . He stammered .<br/>Once he stablised himself , he looked at his two friends with tired black eyes but reassuring smile . <br/>- Your timing was impeccable . A little more and I was a goner for sure . He remarked . </p><p>- It's thanks to Neji . He came running to me , telling me he heard Danzo complotting against you . And he explain me everything . I know that he knows . Said Itachi .<br/>- Ah ... then , thank you , Neji .<br/>The young Hyuuga just nodded in welcome .<br/>- So ... what do we do now ? For the Uchiha clan ? Asked Neji .<br/>Shisui jolted , his eyes widened . The clan ... The plan ! <br/>- Itachi ! The meeting , the plan ! Damn it ! He gasped .<br/>- Don't panick Shisui ! We'll find a way to get to the meeting , no matter how late we are . Come . Itachi calmed him .<br/>The younger Uchiha passed one of Shisui's arm around his neck , turned to Neji and smiled gratefully at him .</p><p>- Thanks for your help , Neji . You can go home now . I will take it from here . <br/>The young Hyuuga just nodded again before diseappearing . </p><p>sometime later :<br/>When the two uchiha boys reached their compound , the sun was starting to fall . They stopped when they saw Izumi and Sato at the gates . The girl was the first to see them while Sato paced back and forth , restless . <br/>- Oh my God ! Here you are boys ! We were so worried ! My god Shisui , what the hell happened to you ! Exclaimed Izumi running toward them , her big black eyes wide with shock and worry .<br/>While Itachi tried to find a decent answer , Sato litterally swooped down on them , completly beyond furious .</p><p>- Where the hell have you two bastards been ?! He asked , almost spitting the words out . <br/>He was so blinded by rage that he didn't even remarked the battered state of Shisui .<br/>- Sorry Sato ... The meeting ... Said Itachi . <br/>- To HELL with the meeting ! To HELL with both of you ! The meeting finished almost two hours ago ! We had a fucking plan and you two just screwed it , all alone ! Screamed his friend .</p><p>Next time : Spring flower </p><p>Haruka : Good evening , Neji . You're home late .<br/>Neji : I don't have to report to you , Haruka . I go and come back whenever I want . <br/>Haruka : of course .<br/>Neji : What are those marks ?!</p><p>Sankar : You're such a pathetic and useless girl . Not even able to get close to Neji , for your own benefit . <br/>Kenji : Yes . The only thing you're good at is being a punchingball .<br/>Haruka : Are you done ? </p><p>Hinata : It's can't keep going Haruka-san .  They are going to kill you , one day ... <br/>Haruka : You're right Hinata-sama . It's time that I take a stand . And I know exactly how . <br/>Hinata : What ? Haruka-san ?! Wait !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spring Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka never had a good life . She's only 14 and yet , it's seem like she's been destined for pain . <br/>Her mother died giving birth to her . Her father used her as a scapegoat before dying too and her brothers only followed his exemple .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyuuga clan complex , side branch domain :</p><p>The beautiful girl ignored the pain in her wrist , in fact , in her whole body , as she continued her domestic task  of laundry . Her name was Haruka . Haruka Hyuuga .  She had a beautiful  face , pale skin , pale pinky cheeks and lips , delicates features ,  big pearled eyes , long curly black hair that fell gracefully on her slend shoulders and around her face and a fringe falled on her forehead masking the bird seal . The mark of her slavery toward the main branch of the Hyuuga clan  . Haruka . Spring flower . That was what her name meant . And in a way , it suited her .  She was beautiful and fresh , like a flower in it's prime during spring time . <br/>" How poetic . " She ironised in her mind . <br/>She get up while picking up the laundry basket full of washed clothes and winced .  Her back and arms still aching from the hits she took yesterday . Actually , her face wasn't as perfect as it seemed : the corner of her lips was bloody  red and she had a bruise on her left cheek .</p><p>- Come here , girl .  Ordered a cold and spitting voice . <br/>Controlling her fear and sadness , Haruka turned to the voice .<br/>On the wooden porch of the house , stood her two daily abusers . Her own brothers . Like her , they were very handsome with their standar Hyuuga's features , their perfect hairs and white eyes .  The Elder of the siblings was Sankar . He was 22 years old and a Jonin , his midnight blue hair were chin-lenghed . Kenji was 20 and a jonin too , his hair was black like their sister and cut short . Haruka , her was 15 years old and a chunnin . <br/>She briefly made eye contact with them . They looked at her with their usual scowl and their disgusted , cold white eyes , as if she was an animal . She approached them with her natural graceful yet submitted walk .</p><p>15 years , and Haruka still didn't know what she did to deserve this life . It was as if she was destinated for pain . First , her mother died while giving her birth , Then when she was four , her father started using her as a scapegoat , saying that it was all she was born for . When he died too , her brothers only followed his exemple .<br/>- Yes brothers ? she whispered .<br/>- Neji is coming home from his mission , today . Said Kenji coldly .<br/>Haruka blinked .</p><p>- And ? What does it have to do with me ? She retorted stiffly .<br/>- You know very well . Try to be usefull for once . Prove that your beauty is not the only thing you took after HER . Said Sankar .<br/>Her ... Their mother . <br/>- You better not fail , girl ... Otherwise , you know what wait for you . Go now . Kenji threatened . <br/>- Yes ... Aniki-sama , Nii-sama . She whispered . </p><p>She then entered the house to finish her tasks . She really didn't know what her brothers expected . Neji didn't have interest in any one . And certainly not toward a weak girl like her . And even if she had a chance , then what ? What were Sankar and Kenji hoping ? To have a better life or fate than being the main branch slaves ? Yes , Neji was a genius . Yes , he was the clan's head direct nephew . But it didn't matter . He too was a side branch member . A slave . But Haruka knew better than speaking her mind to Sankar and Kenji . Every misstep she made was an opportunity for them to beat her . <br/>She just had the time to change into more proper clothes before Neji made his appearence . His expression was colder and darker than what she expected . he was cursing between his teeths . Haruka shuddered . Neji was already not pleasant to deal with when he was in a "good" mood so , when he was like this ....<br/>What could have happen to make him angry like that ? <br/>But Haruka knew she didn't have a choice : somewhere near , even if she couldn't see them , she knew that her brothers were watching her . Taking a breath , she approached the young teen .</p><p>- Good evening , Neji . You're home late . She said smoothly .<br/>- I don't have to report anything to you , Haruka . I go and come back whenever I want . Retorted Neji coldly .<br/>Good ...  Way to go . </p><p>- Of course ... I was just making . She whispered .<br/>Neji didn't said anything apart of glaring at her coldly as he removed his arms and legs  protections . <br/>- You seem angry ... Is everything all right . Asked Haruka , genuinely concerned . <br/>- For the last time : this is not your buisness ! Neji hissed . </p><p>Haruka flinched . She felt humiliated , assaulted . Because of all the physical and psychological  abuses she took from her " family " , she was an hypersensitive and insecured girl .<br/>Holding back tears , she said :<br/>- You're right . I don't even know why I talked to you . I'll leave you alone .</p><p>And she turned around to leave , but , by doing so , she reaveled the bluish marks on her arms . Neji's eyes widened slightly and he holded Haruka back . The young woman almost jump in the air . When she turned around , her face was the one of a tracked animal . Neji let her go and immediately , her expression relaxed . <br/>- What are those marks ?! He asked . <br/>The girl looked at him impassible .<br/>- My chores were hard , I bruised myself doing it . She answered , causually . Too causually .<br/>- As if . Your brothers beated you again ,  didn't they ? Retorted Neji . </p><p>Everyone in the second branch knew of Sankar and Kenji mistreatment toward their younger sister . And thought they rebuked the two young men at first , it didn't stop them .<br/>As for the main branch , well ... Neither did they know nor care . Exept for one . One that Haruka had befriended despite their age difference . <br/>- What you said to me apply to you too , Neji . This is not your buisness . Good night . Haruka retorted smoothly .</p><p>She turned around again to diseapear in her house . Once in her room , she let her tears fall freely . Cried in shame , in terror . She was scared , so scared . Because she knew that it was only a question of time before her brothers would burst inside her room . She could already feel the pain of each of their blows . And she was scared . So scared ... <br/>She heard angry footsteps . She just had the time to whip her tears away before her door flung open . Masking her fear , she faced Sankar and Kenji . It was him that striked her first . With a slap so strong that she fell to the ground . Then , Sankar kicked her hard in the guts . The poor girl curled up in pain , but to her credit , no whimper fell of her lips .</p><p>- You're such a pathetic and useless girl . Not even able to get close to Neji for your own benefit . Sankar hissed , keeping hitting her .<br/>- Yes . The only thing you're good at is being a punchingball . Added Kenji , following his brother exemple .<br/>They didn't stop until Haruka was almost starting to bleed . Then , they backed up , letting their sister catch her breath and straighting up . </p><p>- Are you done ? She asked flatly . <br/>- What ? Blinked Sankar . <br/>- Are you done with your beating ratio ? Haruka repeated , still flat . Because if you are , I suggest you get out . It's nearly bed time . I save you some dinner if you're hungry .</p><p>The two young Hyuuga men looked at her , stunned for a moment . Then , Kenji made a threatening step toward his sister .<br/>- Why you insolent girl ... He started .<br/>- Leave her , Kenji . Ordered Sankar , holding him back . We have a mission tomorrow , it's early in the morning  . Let's not waiste anymore energy on her . <br/>- Fine , aniki-sama . the younger brother said , still glaring at Haruka . </p><p>They both got out of their sister's room , and as soon as they did , Haruka broke down in tear , sobbing quitly . She then start to tend her injuries , knowing that it will be another sleepless night for her .</p><p>The next day :<br/>She had been right : the pain of her bruises had made sleeping impossible . Haruka decided she couldn't stand for it anymore . At night , she made a plan . Since her brothers were going in mission , she would do it today . Because the moment they would return and get their claws on her again , she wouldn't be able to escape . But today she had a chance to escape . She prepared herself , masking the bruises , even if it was useless . She dressed up and attached her long black curly hair in a loose ponytail . <br/>She then got out of her house to join the main branch's one . On her way there she met up with another member of the side branch : Kuro Hyuuga . </p><p>- Good morning , Kuro . On your way to see Hinata-sama too ? Haruka greeted softly .<br/>- greetings , Haruka . No , Hiashi-sama need me for something . He answered .<br/>Haruka hummed . If she was a simple lad for Hinata , the 8 years old heiress of the clan , Kuro was her bodyguard and a trusted man of Lord Hiashi , Hinata's father . <br/>But actually , Haruka was more than a servant to Hinata . She could confess anything to the sweet and kind little girl and vice-versa . They shared a lot in common and , despite their age difference , Haruka enjoyed her company . Hinata was the only one in the main branch to be aware about the abuse that Haruka had to suffer . <br/>At the main house , Haruka bid goodbye to Kuro and looked for Hinata . <br/>She found her on the wood porch of her room , waiting for her . Two cups of tea were fuming on the table . </p><p>- Hello , Hinata-sama . Haruka greeted , smiling at the little heiress . <br/>- Ah , Haruka-san . Hello , I was waiting for you . Said this one , returning the smile .<br/>She made a gesture to allow Haruka to sit in front of her . For a moment , the two girls chatted pleasantly , sipping their tea . And then , Hinata asked abot Haruka's brothers , and the teenager told her what happened last night .</p><p>- They left early this morning . They had a mission . Meaning that I have some days off . Sighed Haruka .<br/>- It's can't keep going , Haruka-san . They will end up killing you one day . Whispered Hinata , concerned for her friend . <br/>- You're right , Hinata-sama .It's time that I take a stand . And I know exactly how . Answered Haruka with a steel determination as she got up . <br/>- What ? Asked Hinata , confused . <br/>Her eyes widened as she saw her friend run off toward the exit of the clan district .<br/>- Haruka-san ?! Wait ! Haruka-san ! She called .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>